Enter Paige, The Monster Slayer!
by AnimeLivesForever
Summary: A young teen named Paige and her year-younger friend, Mint, Meet Viola! She doesn't get along with them well, But after a while, Things go great. Except for when Queen Aelita attacks! T Rated Incase. Accepting OCs. I am TERRIBLE at summaries.


I'm making yet _another _FanFic! Its hard not to type 'em! Now I know how lots of other people feel when they can't stop typing. Well I give a shout out to you people, FANFICS ARE AWESOME!!! And don't forget it! Anyway, My friend loves Eternal Sonata SO MUCH that I wanted to make one about her! On with with FanFic! This takes place after the game ends by the way.

Paige: 15 Years Old.

Enter Paige, The Monster Slayer!

Chapter 1:

Enter Paige, The Rough Young Teen!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viola was feeding her goats near her home in Chorus Plains. "There you go." She told her goats, Whom was happily eating the food. Viola then heard a strange noise. She looked over at where she heard the noise, And saw something strange.

"Dragon Twister!" The noise echoed through Chorus Plains. A huge twister came from the sword someone was holding. Then its' shape turned into a dragon. The Twister hit the floating witch looking thing, Apparantly a Maledictor. It was defeated, Seeming easy to the young teen. She put her sword back in it's holder on her back, Smiling. "That was to easy, I need better opponents." She stated, Hands on hips.

She was wearing a short skirt, Similiar to Viola's, Only light purple. A purple short dress top, In a zig-zag pattern on the bottom. Her hair was a eggplant purple and short. Her brown sword holder was on her back, With her sword in it of course. Viola stood up and walked over to her, The girl took notice and looked at Viola, Confused. "Who are you? And, Why are you here?"

The young teen tilted her head. "I'm here because I'm looking for a challenge. And if ya wanna know who I am, It depends on who ya are and why you're askin'." She said, Her face still in a confused manner.

Viola sighs. _'So stubborn. Stupid teenager....' _Viola picks her head up again and puts one hand on her hip. "I'm not gonna kill you or anything, Just tell me who you are."

"Tch, Fine. I'm Paige, And I'm looking around to see if there are any monsters worth fighting around here. Whats it to ya?" Paige said, Not caring about anything around her at all, Just looking at Viola with a blank expression. Paige was carrying a brown bag around her left shoulder, Then looks in it and finds......

A banana!

"Yum! My banana!" Paige was beaming, She had stars in her eyes. "I'm starved!" She ate it viciously, While Viola stod there staring at the now-banana-faced teen. Banana was all over her mouth.

"You might need to wipe all of that off." Viola said in disbelief. She pointed towards the pond there.

Paige shrugged. "I guess you're right." She went over to the pond, Viola following slowly behind. As Paige was washing her face, Viola asked:

"So what was this about fighting monsters?" Paige looked up, Her face was now clean. She answer with a smile.

"I love to become stronger! It makes me powerful. Then I can fight against that dork Count Waltz." She said the last part like it didn't matter.

Viola frowned at the girl. "You must have been in a forest forever. Theres' a new king, But he's about as bad and dorky as Count Waltz was."

"Now that I think about it, I have been in the woods a long time...." When Paige heard her call Count Waltz dorky, She immediantly took Viola's hand with a smile. "Looks like we have something in common!" Viola had a 'Stop-Touching-Me-Ew-Gross' stare. She pulled her hand out of Paige's, Leaving a dazed teen.

"Ok well, You have to leave here."

"But whyyyyy?!" Paige whined unhappily.

'_Such a baby.' _Viola thought. "Because I said so!"

Not even a second later, Paige was on the ground whining and pouting. "I wanna stay I wanna stay I wanna staaay!!!!!" She cries.

Viola had a look of disbelief. _'Maybe that was an understatement...'_ "Look, Kid, Thats not gonna get you anywhere."

Paige stood up and had her hands in a beggind position. Her eyes her just begging to death. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease let me stay!!!!!!!"

Viola sighed. "Fine, But for only a little while."

Paige hugged Viola a second later. "Thank you thank you thank you!!!" Viola pushed her away, But she was still in hug position.

"Yeah yeah, Just get off of me." They went inside and chatted a little bit. Viola was annoyed to death as well.

"Whos' the new king?" Paige asked happily.

"Actually its Queen. Queen......" Viola paused a moment, Thinking of the new Queen's name. "Her name is Queen Aelita. Quite the nasty one if you ask me."

"Its even worse then Count Waltz." Paige said, Disappointed. "I guess I'll just have to beat her too."

"You can't go up against her, There are special forces for that."

"Can to!!!" Paige paused. "Lets see, Was I forgetting something.....?" She gasped. "Oh no!"

Then something burst through the door. "Lord Paige!" She said. The young teenager looked up and smiled. "I finally found you!"

Paige smiled. "Thats what I was forgetting! My good follower Mint!" Mint (Me! Hello Me!) ignored the comment and walked up to them, Panting heavily.

Viola looked dazed. "Who are you?"

Mint looked over at Viola, Surprised, Then smiled and pointed to herself. "I'm Mint! As Lord Paige just said..." She whispered the last part.

"And you're Paige's follower, I presume?"

"Indeed!" Mint looked over at Paige. "Whos the old lady?"

Paige opened her mouth to say something, But then shut it and turned to Viola. "Wait, What is you're name?"

Viola sighed once more. "Its Viola. And-" Then she noticed Mint called her old lady. "WHY YOU?!"

"Oh ok." Paige turned to Mint and pointed to her new friend. "Thats Viola."

"Oh I get it!" Mint smiled, Ignoring Viola's outburst.

_'How much more clueless could they get?' _Viola asks herself. "Look, I think you should go home now. Isn't you're mom worried?"

Paige turned to Viola. "Nah, Its ok with us. Right Mint?"

"Right!"

Viola sighed again, She couldn't take this. "Thats not what I mean't."

"Well, Anyway, We have to get going to get stronger." Paige said seriously. Its like she had two personalitys'.

"Yeah." Mint said, A little more cheerful than Paige.

"Well, Ok....... But," Viola paused. "I have to come with you, So you don't get into any trouble."

"YAY!!!" Mint yelled. Paige sighed.

"I guess she could come."

Viola nodded seriously. "Than lets go, We don't have all day."

Paige and Mint nodded. This would be the start of their adventure with Viola!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? I'm not the best writer in the world, But if I do say so myself that was pretty good!

Paige: I wonder if we could be Pirates in later Chapters?

Me: Awesome Idea! -High Fives Paige-

Paige And Me: Lets do this!


End file.
